my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Six
{| Chapter Six He looked down at his blackened claws, chuckling darkly to himself. It amused him greatly in a way, to finally wreak havoc on the school that hurt him. To bring justice down on all of them. Of course his daughter being there was just collateral. He could always have another chance at fatherhood, but this chance to take revenge might not come ever again. He didn't care much for that girl anyways, she hadn't done what he had wanted her to so it made no sense to keep her around. Unless he used her to slither into the hearts of UA, but she can't even do something as simple as retrieving an ID for him. She was the definition of pathetic and now he was going to crush her. He was just lucky to have met this fine group of people otherwise he'd be stuck using a useless girl. "Sato, it's time. We cannot delay this any longer. Are you ready?" Kurogiri couldn't fuel his fire any better than he just did. "Of course I'm ready. I'm ready to see UA fall. Without their beloved Symbol of Peace, their guards will be down. We can destroy them then." He seethed, almost foaming at the mouth from his excitement. "Good. Let's depart, then." Kurogiri cast a glance at the one running this attack before expanding himself to allow them all to pass through, finding themselves in USJ seconds later. - Since the event of sharing her secret, Katsuko had put forth an effort to avoid ever talking about it, but now she had wished she had shared with them all the truth of her being here when she saw a deep purple and black portal open in the middle of the Central Plaza. Her fears were realized when she saw a crowd of beings emerge from the portal. She was fine until she saw him. A panic began to arise when she saw him and for a good moment, she saw nothing but him. She knew what his being here meant and she couldn't afford to lose any of these people to a monster like him. She wanted to run despite what everything inside of her told her to do. She wanted to run and hide in shame, but at least then, she might end up alive. "I can't do this, Thirteen. I can go and get help!" She nodded quickly, already making a bee line for the door, but it seemed as if someone had a different plan. To be faced with a monster that looked like your father's quirk was a terrifying experience. The way her chest tightened told Katsuko that she had no other choice but to fight alongside Thirteen and Shouta until help arrived. She turned back and saw that all eyes were on the monster before her, up until Bakugou and Kirishima had jumped to attack, ceasing Thirteen from an attack she was preparing for. "Where's Aizawa?" She asked, looking at her fellow teacher for an answer before turning towards the monster. "While you were off trying to run away, he went ahead to take down the men in the plaza." Thirteen was frustrated with Bakugou and Kirishima. Their attacks proved to be useless and Thirteen had to move them to the side to suck the mist like monster. Their suction ability was working for a time, but it was like that up until the villain, introduced as Kurogiri, opened a warp portal in front of him and behind Thirteen. Everything was going well at first, until Thirteen had suctioned herself rather than Kurogiri. Their back tore at the seams and she fell forwards. The students turned to Kurogiri, ready to fight. Katsuko debated using this time to run or fight, but Kurogiri's quirk enveloped them all like a sandstorm straight from Arizona's deserts, the only difference being you could breathe better in this storm than in sandstorms. The storm died down to reveal that most of the class was gone. This only meant that they had to be around here somewhere. These people wouldn't risk getting caught by sending them anywhere else. This meant some trouble for Katsuko since the children were scattered all over the arena. She could only hope they would fight for their lives. She looked at Kurogiri before turning to the students that were left. "Iida, I'm trusting you with this task." She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go get All Might and the other heroes. Please." Iida clearly didn't like that idea. "He'll get to me before I can do it. Maybe have someone more capable of getting past him t do it." "Iida, as class representative, it is your duty to save your class." He seemed to have forgotten about his fear and was filled with newfound determination. He nodded at Katsuko before running forward to attack. Bakugou and Kirishima had his back, distracting Kurogiri for the time being to allow Iida to escape. Meanwhile, the rest of the group on the staircase dispersed to prevent anything from happening to Iida as he left. When he was out, Kurogiri disappeared, heading to the plaza. A few students stayed with Thirteen to keep her safe. Katsuko went down to the plaza to find him. She only hoped Aizawa could hold on a tad bit longer. "I didn't think you'd come this far, daughter. You're a real disgrace, I'll have to show you why you mustn't disobey me."